Darker than Black: Another Side
by Kirei Ryuusei
Summary: AU BK-201, or Lady Death, has dutifully served the Syndicate since Heaven's Gate imploded. She feels living like this is enough, until her past catches up with her. Lady Death then only wants one thing: her older brother, Hei.
1. Prologue: BK201

I am lethal because I'm a contractor. My powers could fry you in an instant and that's if I feel 'merciful'. I am to live dangerously. Why not? A normal life seems taboo to me. I am supposed to be without emotion. After all, I am a contractor. I only rely on my rationality not sentiments. Or, that's how I used to be.

I've lost the ability to be a normal contractor 5 years ago. After being caught up in the war at Heaven's Gate and a strange implosion of the Gate and the 1500 km radius I've lost comrades, including my older brother. I don't understand how but that first night where I was completely alone, I dreamt. Contractors don't dream. The abnormality only continued when thinking of him made tears fall from my eyes. I could _feel_ the pain of loss. I had emotions. As I mentioned, my kind do not 'feel' anything.

Shocked by my sudden change, I masked it as I was flown into Japan. To my 'new life' within the Syndicate. I'd live among the civilians of Tokyo as a young foreign student from China by the name Yue Cheng. Then on order given by Hyuang, my field supervisor, from superiors I'd assume the role of BK-201.

You could consider me famous. For my signature is unmistakable to detectives and other contractors. Targets I've killed shared the same fate: electrocution. Besides my messier catalogue number, another name has been given to my reputation. Lady Death. Why? Because I'm a contractor who's missions usually leave a body or two in my path.

For 5 years I've lived this life of obedience. Like a lapdog to the Syndicate. For 5 empty years I've accepted my losses in the war. Like a veteran. For agonizing years I've suppressed my dreams and emotion. Like they didn't exist. I accepted this existence. However, I didn't know that this paper-thin façade would soon fall. That my past and present would collide violently.

And it all starts with the words:

"_Hello, Pai."_


	2. Ch 1 Informant

I lurked on the roof of a building. Clad in black and hidden by a bulletproof lack trench coat I stood. A porcelain mask covered my face; it only gave anyone else a sadistic expression. My blue eyes peeked form the eyeholes to the scene below me. A faint click alerted me to an incoming warning from my 'advisor', Huang.

"Remember to intercept the informant, retrieve the files, and…" the older man trailed off.

I prodded "And?"

A pause and a breath. I guessed he was smoking while he gave his orders, "Be on the watch for other agencies. The Syndicate's not the only ones that want this information."

"Understood." I replied. "Yin, where is the informant?"

Though I couldn't see, I'm certain her feet soaked in water while her observer spirits searched the city. Her monotonous voice answered, "3 blocks north, and moving further away…"

I wondered. "Is he alone?"

"Hai._(1)_"

My hand reached for the inside of my trench coat towards a box around my lower abdomen. I pulled a clip and thread thin wire unraveled itself from the box. The weapon was originally my brother's and I only acquired mediocre skills in comparison to his. Yet I slung the clip towards a flagpole. The clip spun around the pole. I flew from the roof, in the direction of my target.

I sailed between two mirrored miniature skyscrapers. I felt like an American superhero. What was his name again? The one that wore black and was somewhat an anti-hero? I shook the thought from my head as I focused at the task at hand.

The informant was, thankfully, alone and headed within a park. Perfect. The informant was an older man, probably Huang's age. He had black hair that was beginning to bald. His shifty brown eyes darted back and forth. I descended from my perch to confront the man.

At the sight, the informant back away. "Y-You are-"

"Can we not do this? Just give me the briefcase and I'll be on my way." I told him.

Instead of handing the files I needed, he tossed it away, into some bushes. His brown eyes were outlined in red and the pupil were red. His body faintly glowed. A contractor. I jumped back and from standing directly in his line of sight. A pain hit from the back of my head. A rat-with-wings known as a pigeon flew past. So he controls animals, huh?

I backed further only to receive a surge of pain from my leg. I looked down to see a dog. Honestly I couldn't waste my day electrocuting animals. So I had to call back up. "Mao."

"Nani _(2)_?" the cat answered from wherever he was hidden.

"Think you could sneak onto him long enough to keep him from using his powers for maybe…5 seconds?" I whispered to my communicator.

"Wakatteru _(3)_." he answered. Now to just get the mutt off me. I discharged electricity off to where my leg was being bitten. An agonized whimper escaped its mouth before it fell limp. I apologize.

I faced the man, where he stared back at me. His eyes glowed once more when a black cat leapt onto his face. Distracted by Mao, I ran towards him, intending to utilized the small window that opened. Right before I reached him, Mao jumped from the informant. The older man could only gasp as my gloved hand touched his head. Electricity coursed through his body. His mouth foamed and a grotesque expression plastered his face.

It could've been so much simpler…I sighed, what's done is done. I walked over to the bushes where I believed the briefcase land. I walked over to the greenery and pushed back branches and leaves. There was the brief case. I held it when mulitple handprints glowed on it. Deciding there was something wrong, I dropped the metallic case and ran from it.

Good precaution because the briefcase exploded. I gaped at it but through the smoke I saw a boy hiding behind a wall, his dichromatic eyes staring at, I assumed, his handiwork. He disappeared around the corner, undoubtedly blended within the crowd.

I walked over to the dying flames and smoldering smoke. I saw…a manila folder. The file wasn't completely destroyed. I patted down any other flames surrounding the folder. "Pai, what happened?"

"Someone just tried to blow up the files." I responded.

"Did they succeed?"

I wondered. "Are a few scorch marks and smoke damage fine?"

"They are. Return to rendezvous."

"Under-" I began. The sound of a projectile slicing through the air whistled in my ear. I ducked to avoid an ice spear in the head. I stood once more, brushing dirt from my coat. "Its unbecoming of a gentleman to spear a lady while she's speaking, November 11."

The blonde MI-6 agent gave a ghost of a smirk while a cigarette burned in mouth. "I sincerely apologize, Ms 201-BK."

Looks like I'll be late meeting at the rendezvous.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Sorry about the late update! It's just that I had writer's block and I got idea for other stories…that and I thought I had absolutely no hits but after checking, I got motivation to write again._

_Well now that Pai has the files, how's she gonna get past November 11? Find out next time._

_Authoress' Notes: _

1) Hai: the Japanese word for 'yes'.

2) Nani: the Japanese word for 'what'.

3) Wakatteru: a Japanese phrase meaning "I understand" or "understood".

_Till next time, ja ne!_


	3. Ch 2 Confrontation

_Hey. There's no excuses for my actions other than….writer's block. Sorry, it's been bad with school in session._

_**Reviewers Response:**_

_Ms Severus Kenobi:__ I've noticed the little amount of Hei and Pai stories and thank you for reviewing._

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Pai ducked to avoid to an ice spear to her head. She discharged electricity through the ground. A street lamp burst and glass trickled around. However, the MI-6 agent appeared unaffected. He proudly lifted his dress shoe to display his rubber sole, "You're becoming predictable, 201-BK."

If it weren't for the mask she wore, the blonde would've seen the grimace that graced her face. Pai black flipped to avoid the creeping ice at his feet before she unsheathed her wire. She tossed it at a tree branch. Her feet left the ground just before November 11's ice reached her boots.

Switching tactics, the British agent glowed as he condensed the moisture into small projectiles. With a lethal aim, the shards sailed towards the contractor. Pai detached her current wire and flung it into a different direction. Her gloved hand grabbed two of the ice shards. Luminescence outlined her body. She threw the supercharged projectiles back at her assailant. November 11 jumped to the side frozen water exploded.

"Still predictable?" the female asked as she landed onto a tree branch, perched in a squatting position.

A smirk developed on her opponent's face as he appeared bemused by her banter. The center of his pupils glowed red before he formed more deadly icicles. Lady Death used the branch as a beam to twirl herself around before she launched herself at the man. He ducked to avoid a blow to his face and put himself in a fighting position.

With such close quarters November 11 believed he had his rival defeated. He threw more ice shards right at Pai. Her trench coat covered her form and intersected the ice. A boot collided with his crisp white suit. Her coat was pulled back to reveal Pai's foot being the one that collided with the man.

The blue-eyed agent reeled back as a heel drop was reaching for his head. The United Kingdom native grasped her ankle. A smirk of triumph graced his features before his eyes glowed. However, he suddenly moved as he noticed the item the Syndicate assassin released from a holster on her right leg. November 11 ducked just as a _KA-BLAM! _was heard.

A shot whizzed past him and into the ground. Dirt and pavement were uprooted. Dust was kicked up and created a smoke screen. November 11 coughed as he rubbed at his agitated blue spheres.. A faint _SHING _resounded as he refocused on looking for his opponent. The dust settled. However, the being known as BK-201 vanished.

She won this fight. A rueful smile graced the contractor's face while he pulled out a small box. A stick of nicotine appeared from the containers of plastic and cardboard. Poising the butt at his lips, the blonde lit his cigarette. His eyes trailed to the sky of false stars. Smoke crawled from his mouth and curled into the night's air as he paid his obeisance.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

An older man sat on a bench in a vacant playground. His thinning hair was obscured by a flat cap. A newspaper preoccupied his interest. A cigarette hung from his mouth. His eyes every so often glancing at the figure beside him.

The figure was a girl, probably near the end of high school, wearing a simplistic purple dress with a black cropped jacket over it. Her silver hair was pulled into a neat ponytail as her bangs strayed to her purple spheres. The girl's expression appeared stoic and her movement still, with the exception of petting a cat.

All their gazes broke away as footsteps approached them. A girl, also probably about to graduate high school, trudged towards them. She had on a white collar shirt with a brown jacket over it with a navy blue skirt on. Knee-high boots were on her feet. The man gruffly stated, "You're late, Pai."

"Ran into some trouble before I came," she explained as she plopped onto the bench besides her comrades. The teen dropped a manila folder on her team leader's lap, "And all the papers are there. A little damaged but there. Relax, Huang."

Huang muttered something indistinguishable under his breath before he read the contents. Pai gazed upward, at the tree shielding her from the sun's rays peeking from behind the leaves before it blurred. She fell into unconsciousness as she began paying her remuneration.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"When will he wake?" a man wondered as he examined the sight before him. A large container stood among wiring and towards of machinery. Bubbles wafted about the liquid that was within the chamber. A figure floated within. A mask aided his breathing.

"Who knows? Restoration's at twenty-seven percent, it could be a while…" glasses glared against the glow of a computer before the two figures within the dimly-lit room.

"No matter, we'll just have to keep those…contractors around just a bit longer."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Done. Sorry for shortness but that's all I had for one chapter._

_Please Read and Review._


	4. Ch 3 Escape

_Hello to all my readers. I was just hoping to update this by the holidays. You know…as a present to you all as my loyal readers. And it's pretty hard considering that I can't write so much since my siblings broke the charger to my laptop and we don't have a family computer. Sorry…_

_**Reviewers Response:**_

_Ms Severus Kenobi:__ Well I'm free with time since it's nearing finals (I'm supposed to be studying but…yeah…) but like I said, no computer. And I'm glad the action had you excited. I was worried that it was too short for you…And how do you know that it's Hei I'm referring to? I'm joking. It's totally obvious. Why would I put some random guy in at a random time?_

_LinkOOT:__ Don't worry. I'm definitely finishing this story. I just needed something to spark the ideas again. _

_Dear4Life:__ Thank you so much…hey you write Host Club! I love that story!_

_Titans Guarden:__ I'm glad that you like the story._

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Winter quickly descended in Tokyo—too quickly in Pai's opinion. A few weeks had passed since the encounter with November 11 and the cold had settled. She hated the cold, though she adored the snow. Currently, the girl was on a mission to tail a courier—a fellow Syndicate member—to ensure what he was carrying was delivered…with or without him. Instead of her cloaked disguise she was dressed as her alter ego, Yue Xiao Lang, a freshman in college, though Mao joked about her passing as a high school student.

_Damn my height,_ Pai thought. However, she had to agree that a student was less conspicuous than a masked vigilante wannabe. Dressed for the weather (and combat) Pai wore a pair of dark-washed jeans and a lavender sweater with a black lightweight black coat. Black snow boots were on her feet. White gloves covered her hands and a matching knit scarf and hat adorned her neck and head. Her face was red from the biting cold. A puff of white indicated her breathing.

All around her were salted sidewalks with snow-laced buildings. Lights with garlands were intertwined around streetlights. Stores advertised their sales with men, women, teens, even children bustling through the streets with bags. Pai rolled her eyes. She wasn't particularly religious even when she wasn't a contractor. However, she used to celebrate Christmas with her older brother.

The thought of it made her bitter to see all those happy faces gabbing excitedly about presents and plans. She muttered under her breath, "There better not be any one coming or their asses are mine."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

The trainee hated his internship. All he did was sit in this dark room of beeping machines and watch his superiors' test subject. The guy groaned. Why the hell did he need to watch him anyway? He was trapped inside a container made of bulletproof glass and was constructed with reinforced steel and titanium. Plus the subject was so drugged it should be impossible for him to awake much less escape.

The intern sighed as he leaned back in his rolling chair. His coffee was steam from his cup as he sipped, "Damn, so this was my 'big break'? I should've just taken the offer to go abroad."

Blue spheres opened and the trainee jumped back suddenly filled with fear. The blue eyes stared at him before a red glow was in the body was alit.

"That luminescence!" he could barely gasp out before he lost control of his body. His hands moved to the keypad, typing the unlock code to the prison. The capsule released its prisoner. The man inside felt weakened and woozy. However, his battle experience kicked in as he knocked out the intern. He stole the male's clothes and put him in the capsule. Then the escapee set out to run away.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"Kaicho!" a person called to the Chief of Astronomic. "A new star has been born!"

The blond-haired woman demanded, "Messier code?"

"…DA-823," she was told. Could it really be? A new star?

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Pai huffed. Her target was taking their sweet time and it was cold out. She huffed again when a white flake entered her sights. Then another then another until soon it was a shower as it began snowing. The snow landed on her open glove and melted. She paused, soaking in the sight.

Snow…it reminded her of the innocent days. Back in the countryside. Back with her family. Back with her brother. She whispered, "Hei…"

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Wake up! Waaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeee up!" a little child cried. This was Pai at eight-years-old. She was pushing and prodding at a lump on a bed. It was wrapped in a mass of red blankets with disheveled black locks lie on a pillow. The bump shifted, "Tā de tài zǎo le, Xìng... Huíqù shuìjiào (_It's too early, Xing…Go back to sleep)_"

A tug on the blanket emphasized the child's voice. Pai, or Xing, as she used to be called, stepped back. She huffed in her nightgown and pouted. She would get her older brother to do what she wanted and not even this refusal would stop her. The girl then got into a stance before running. She launched herself onto the bed.

"Oof!" the lump called, startled. The girl didn't stop, instead she began jumping up and down on the bed. "Onii-chan! Onnnnnnniiiiiiiiii-! Get up! Geeeeeeeeettttttttttt uuuuuuupppppppp!"

"Ouch! Xing! Ow!" the voice cried. "I'll get—itai—up! Just—that hurts—stop jumping!"

Pai complied and landed on the floor, impatiently waiting. The blankets peeled back to reveal a boy. His black hair was a tangled mess and blue eyes were heavily laced with sleep, "Why'd you wake me up so early?"

"It's Christmas!" she announced matter-of-factly as her brother yawned. Unable to wait any longer, she grabbed his arm—tugging him across the house. There at the living room were their parents were waiting by a tree decorate with lights and ornaments.

"Merry Christmas!" their parents said in unison as their young child drug the eldest, who clumsily followed. Both of the children repeated, "Merry Christmas!"

Pai settled onto the carpet floor and pulled a gift for each of her family members. She excitedly tore at the candy cane-striped wrapping while others went at a moderate pace. It was like this until all the presents were gone, "So we're done?"

The girl asked in a slightly disappointed tone. She was slightly sad when she noticed there was no gift from her brother. Then he suddenly face palmed, "Ai-ya! Chotto matte (_Wait a moment_), Xing!"

He dashed out of the room and a THUD indicated him slipping on the rug. Her brother was always clumsy. And forgetful. But that was what made her brother 'cute' in her eyes. The footsteps were returning and this time her sibling tripped on the carpet. A rectangular box flew out of his hand right in front of the girl, "Merry Christmas, imouto (_little sister_)…"

Unlike all the other presents, Pai grabbed this one almost hesitantly. She held it as if it were glass. Cautiously, she lifted the lid. Inside was a necklace. It was on a thin silver chain with a charm. The charm was shaped like a star made of silver with gleaming jewel in the middle.

Blue spheres stared awestruck before she tackled her brother, "Thank you! I love you onii-chan!"

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Pai locked down at her scarf. She reached in her clothes and pulled out the necklace. It had long since lost its sparkle but the lady couldn't care. It was a present from her brother. Her dear…long-departed brother.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" the scream from her target broke her reverie. She halted at the street corner, tucked her memento safely underneath her clothing, and pursued the people after her 'fellow man'. But she whispered to the wind, as if it would reach him, "I love you…onii-chan…"

Just as she rounded the corner, a figure staggered onto the street she just left. The person was tired and his huffing showed it. He leaned against a building for support. Cold sweat stuck ebony locks against his shin. Though he was exhausted, the young man had dead yet vigilant eyes that scanned the street.

He noticed an armored truck approach the street. The man pushed through his pain and forced himself to sprint. Where was he going? He didn't know. All he knew and mattered was that he couldn't get caught.

They wanted him but he didn't want to be used by those people. He didn't want to do what they wished so he did what he could: Run.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_And I am done! I made this as a little…heart-warming, I guess, chapter. That and well, it's near Christmas so this is my present to you, my loyal readers. Thank you for supporting me._


	5. Ch 4: Meeting

My boots crunched against the snow. A slick spot hidden underneath it made me lose my footing. I slipped backwards when my instinct kicked in and I flipped onto my feet-only for me to fall anyway, "Damn it."

Chuckling came ahead of me. I glared at the two figures laughing snickering about my unfortunate meeting with the ground. Huang commented, "If I didn't know better, I almost mistaked you for a normal girl."

Muttering strings of curses under my breath I struggled against the hardened snowflakes onto my feet. I hate winter. It made me look like I was a complete klutz and it freezing cold-especially when you're landing on your butt half the time. I stalked over to bench near an abandoned playground where Huang and Mao were calming themselves while Yin sat with a melancholic expression, her hands folded in her lap. Slumping on the wooden bench I demanded, "What was it that you have call me out into this damn ice rink?"

"You actually sound as if you're upset," my feline companion licked his black matted fur.

I have half the mind to strangle him. My fingers twitched towards Mao's neck when Huang cleared his throat, "You've been ordered to remain inside for a few days."

"Not that I'm complaining about being inside," I chided, letting curiosity getting the better of me, "but why?"

The man took a drag of his cigarette. Smoke expelled from his mouth while repressed my urge to cringe. I absolutely hated the smell of tobacco and wished Huang would quit or cancer will catch up with him one day. He finally shrugged, "Like I would know. Higher ups just ordered for you to lay low."

"And you called me out here just to say this...why?"

A smirk cracked on his wrinkly face, "So I could watch you fall on your ass."

I huffed, crossing my legs. That's when I saw him. A little boy. Probably only in elementary school. He had light sandy hair however what stood out about him was his mismatching red and green irises. I recognized him. He watched me when I was retrieving the briefcase about some kind of information-right before it exploded. And meeting with the child peering from behind the column again couldn't be accidentally. He had to be working for someone. CIA? MI-6? No.I was certain neither knew my identity. I stood and as if he knew my intentions, the boy fled.

"Chotto matte (1)!" I cried, preparing to run after him when I slipped again. I wobbled onto my feet and began running/gliding across the icy sidewalks. Faint calls from Huang and Mao rang from behind me however my mind was too focused on following this boy. He couldn't be simply a 'child'. He probably was a contractor-like me. It wasn't abnormal to see one so young. That teme (2), November 11, had a young child, July, on his team and I was only...twelve when I became a contractor.

I let of a huff of frustration as I chased the dichromatic-eyed boy. It seemed like he was always just rounding the corner as I was trailing him. Was he leading me into a trap? He headed into a park. The skyscrapers of city surrounded the greenery. Crowds thinned out, making it easier to spot him. He dashed up stairs towards a shrine. White clouds were blowing from my mouth as I picked up the pace to catch him at the top.

However, when I reached the top I saw the boy and a sight I thought I would never see again. A woman-more like a teen-awaited on the shrine's porch. A blue and white hoodie covered the top portion of a white form-fitting suit. Her green hair swayed against her hips as she moved. Expectant eyes were on me.

Amber.

Anger bubbled over me, though she didn't seem to notice as she greeted:

"Hello, Pai."

**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**

Yes. Yes I did. I left you a short chapter with a cliff hanger. I'm evil, I know. Just letting you know that I'm not dead this year so yeah.

Authoress' Notes:

1) chotto matte: wait a minute

2) teme: bastard


	6. Ch 5: Explanation

_**Reviewers Response:**_

_**Ms Severus Kenobi:**__Thank you, they leave Pai's character so open-ended, it's possible for her to be any personality to me._

_**Dear4Life:**__ I have been known to be quite cruel to my readers with cliffies and unexpectedly long periods between chapters. But they are always unintentional._

_**Mignolia:**____Now that was just unnecessary. I'm not dirty and I'm not a goddamned japanophile. I use the Japanese because I hate reusing words a lot and sometimes I write in front of people that I'd rather not know what I write about._

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

I had half-actually three-fourths-the mind to blow Amber's head off in an instant. However, I knew she would activate her power long before I could reach her. She gave smile that was, in my opinion, amused. Like November 11. The teme (1). I flatly replied, "Amber."

"Is that how you greet everyone?" her voice seemed airy and upbeat as she walked-skipped really-toward me. "You could at least say 'Hey it's been a while' or 'How have things been with you?'"

I sighed, not in the mood for her jokes, "Alright, how have things been since the 'disappearance' of Heaven's Gate?"

"Absolutely rough," she admitted with a grin on her face. By now Amber noted the sourness in my tone and body language. Her amber eyes softened, "You hate me."

"It's taking all my self-control to not rearrange your molecules," I stated. As contractor controlling my anger came easier since I 'couldn't feel emotions'. However, since the Heaven War, I resumed my ill-temper and had to discipline myself to remain calm. But, how could I when my cohort, my confidant, and my friend appeared suddenly after _five_ years? Sensing my hostility, the dichromatic-eyed boy stepped defensively in front of Amber. I ignored him as I continued.

"I thought you said our plan would end all this! That if I used my powers on the reactor, I could end the war and cripple the Syndicate! That Evening Primrose would triumph and onii-chan…onii-chan…!" I cried. I was particularly sensitive to anything about five years ago. I think of nothing but the companions I killed in my attempt to sabotage the Syndicate. Then the hundreds of contractors slaughtered prior to the explosion. After that the days I awoke to the conflict in my brother's eyes and the day his innocence and naivety died. I still cry over all of it because I caused it and made no effort to stop it. No, I tried once and I failed-losing the only family I had left.

Amber tilted her head, an expression of genuine surprise occupying her features, "You don't know, do you? Then again, it should be expected since you once again became the Syndicate's lapdog."

Okay, I deserved that crack but I wondered, "I don't know what?"

The question immediately wiped any jubilee from Amber's form. With an even tone, she informed, "Pai, he's alive. Hei is alive."

_Hei is alive_, repeated in my head. Onii-chan…was still alive. I didn't believe it-I wouldn't, "You're lying!"

WHAP!

My left cheek grew an angry red from where I was slapped. It erased my previous shock as Amber exclaimed, "Are you stupid? What reason do I have to lie? He was on my team too! And I…I care for him just as much as you do!"

I stared at her dumbly. It was all too much to digest at once. First finding out Amber was alive and now my elder brother was still breathing. I felt frustrated and relieved at the same time. My eyes wanted to shed tears of joy, yet my instincts as a contractor and my pride prevented me from doing so, "Where is he?"

A melancholic smile met my eye, "Who knows?"

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

SPLISH!

A tennis shoe stepped into a puddle. Yet, it's owner refused to slow his pace.

"_What do you mean 'who knows?" _

He rounded another corner before ducking into an alleyway. Hei's breath was shallow and heavy. His left arm was numb from blood loss. Gingerly, the young man removed his jacket to reveal couple of bullet wounds. They weren't deep since he could see the butt of the bullet.

"_Well, we had stolen information about him and according to the files Hei was in the Syndicate's possession. At least until recently."_

"_What happened?"_

The assassin tore strips off his clothes to serve as makeshift bandages. Obscuring himself behind a dumpster, he slumped in exhaustion. Hei bit his lip as he worked to pull out the projectiles. The bloodied metal made a dull dink as they metal the ground while he sloppily dressed the wounds.

"_He escaped and running around somewhere in Tokyo."_

Matted black locks leaned against the brick wall behind him. Blue eyes stared at the sky as his vision blurred into blackness.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"He's here? Onii-chan is here?" I questioned. "If that's true then-"

I wanted to leave to start searching for him. Delaying was only moments longer without knowing my brother's fate. Maybe it was anxiety? I didn't know nor had I tried to decipher the feeling. Before I could run off, Amber grasped my hand, "I don't know if you want to find him."

"That makes no sense, I'd-"

"Maybe not after knowing what happened to him," I opened my mouth to question her when Amber's face silenced me. Even if I was upset, I still considered Amber my friend and comrade (at least until she proved herself suspicious). She met my eyes, "Hei…somehow…Hei became a contractor."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Yeah, I so thought of something for this chapter and began writing it when I fell asleep (hey, I'm on a laptop on my bed, it's not hard) and forgot what I was writing in the morning. Thus…I believe I wrote a totally crappy 'bridging' chapter. I'm very sorry._

_**Authoress' Notes:**_

_**1) teme: bastard**_


	7. Ch 6: Explanation II

_Man, last week was crazy. I had a lot going on but I'm here now!_

_**Reviewers Response:**_

_Baltz00:_ I have no problem answering those questions. Hei will have the same costume and mask however he does not have the same powers. Seeing as he's been locked up for a while he has some semblance to his look in Ryuusei no Gemini. As for his personality, he will probably be slightly more serious than his original persona.

_LinkOOT:_I will try but there are some parts that I believe that a chapter should be left on and strangely enough it ends up being short.

_Ms Severus Kenobi:_Thank you, I really wanted to try that since there are so many movies and shows that use it.

_Dear4Life:_Yep, she's happy he's alive but can it stay that way…?

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"A contractor?" I cried, "When did he? How could he? Wha-"

Amber put a finger to my mouth. She seated herself on the steps of the temple. Her hand gestured to the space to her right. I glanced at her 'bodyguard', the dichromatic child, before straightening my skirt as I sat down. White smoke puffs exhaled from our mouths.

Amber took a deeper breath before she said, "I didn't know Hei was alive right after the explosion. I thought he and you both were gone so I continued about my business in Evening Primrose. It was only months when I discovered that you were still alive and back with the Syndicate. I would've tried to contact you, but after an…incident with you and other members of EPR, I couldn't afford to recruit you without losing the little support I had."

"And onii-chan?"

"Hei…" she paused for a second, seemingly smiling at a memory of them, "I found out about him only two years ago when we stumbled across projects dealing with contractors. Have you been informed of Project Artemis?"

I repeated, "Project Artemis…? I haven't been told about, but I think I've seen it somewhere."

"That's because I destroyed information on it," the child answered. I face palmed, "Of course, that was on the first page of the file when I was checking it. I handed it over shortly afterwards. What's it about?"

Amber stared at the dying rays of the day, "Do you know what Artemis is?"

I stared at her, baffled, "Isn't that some kind of god?"

"Artemis was the Greek goddess of wild animals and the wild in general," her amber eyes didn't turn from the sky as she explained, "she is also the goddess of hunt. Project Artemis is a plan to eliminate contractors through a 'hunt'. PANDORA intends for a hunter to work with other contractors to hunt down rogues. Once the mission has been achieved…the hunter will murder the ones under government service. The irony is that the very hunter they intend to use…is also a contractor."

Now I was merely incredulous. A single person? I may be a powerful contractor but not even I could take on thousands of contractors. I didn't believe any contractor could. The thought prompted me to question, "Is there something that makes this contractor different?"

"The project is aimed to force a person to revert into a contractor…well that has powers but has the mental ability of dolls. They have also managed to manipulate the person to have some kind of power able to outclass all contractors as well as give them physical ability that could be on par or even surpass others."

"What does onii-chan have to do with this?" I asked, fearing my assumptions about his fate were correct.

For the first time since she began observing the now 'star-covered' sky, her eyes met mine before she gave a bitter smile, "What better subject than a human that could already murder contractors?"

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_SWISH!_

Twin glass doors slid back as a figure stepped through. Her face seemed to be formed in a semi-permanent poker face with her glasses glaring against the sunlight. Chlorine could faintly be smelled from her skin as Kirihara Misaki exited the recreation center. It was her day off so she decided to get her workout in before she was called into the office for another case. Yet, there was only one case that interested her.

BK-201

Or Shi-sama (1), was nickname given to the mysterious contractor. Her friend, Kaname, swears it's an obsession of the Section 4's pursuit of BK-201 (she also implies a sexual attraction but Misaki normally ignores this). Her attachment to the subject of BK-201 was strictly professional. She was merely a contractor that successfully evaded capture, and it was Misaki's job to catch contractors-Shi-sama included.

Her shoes tapped against the pavement when she glanced down at her watch. The digital clock read 15:38. It was between lunch and dinner, but Misaki felt the urge for some kind of greasy food. She was planning her meal when she suddenly noticed splotches of red. Most would shrug it off as some ketchup or red drink spilled yet the policewoman could detect it wasn't either; it was blood.

Misaki followed the trail of red splatters. There was quite a bit of blood, and the lady quietly prayed she could reach the injured person before they died. The last thought made her uneasy as she hurried her steps. The blood stains ended in an obscure, filthy alleyway. Resisting her gag reflex at the scent, she ventured further down the alley to find heap of trash and boxes. She gasped at the sight lying prone besides it.

There was a man unconscious and bleeding against a wall. Misaki rushed to his side, ignoring the disgusting water seeping into her tennis shoes. Lightly shaking him by his shoulders, she called, "Oi, daijobu desu ka (2)?"

The man shifted slightly but didn't regain consciousness. She began rummaging through his clothes to find something-anything-to identify him. She found nothing. No ID. No credit card. No wallet. Reexamining the person she noticed, _He's Chinese. _However, like everything else, there was no passport available.

He appeared to be in rough shape. Could he have been mugged? It would explain the absence of personal items or money. The cop immediately scratched the thought as she noticed his hair was shaggy and it seemed like he was unshaven for months. An alien was her next thought. It could also be the reason for no passport.

Red seeping from makeshift bandages forced Misaki to expel those thoughts from her head. She could ask questions later. For now, this was a guy dying to bullet wounds and unknown scars. He was a person in trouble. Someone Misaki swore to protect. She put a limp arm over her shoulders and hoisted the male into a standing position.

She mused to herself, _Well there goes a late lunch._

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"Then what are we waiting around for? If onii-chan is around here then we shouldn't be standing here! We should be looking for him!" I cried, jumping up from my position.

"_I_ should be looking for him because knowing the Syndicate, they told _you_ to stay put," Amber told me. Damn, she had me there. Before I chased after the kid, Huang was informing me that I was ordered to be low-key until further notice. But this was my older brother goddamn it! The brother I believed I killed was alive and being hunted like a helpless rabbit. I defiantly retorted, "I don't care. If he's out there, I will look for him."

Amber had a look that was a cross between annoyance and resignation, "You can try, but they are already on the move. If you haven't already noticed, they are already mobilized and searching for Hei. They'll kill you if you search for him."

A smirk developed on my face as I began walking away. My actions must have baffled her since the green-haired lady called, "Oi, where are you going?"

"I am BK-201. I'm a phantom to everyone-that includes the Syndicate," I claimed. Did it sound arrogant? Absolutely. However, I wouldn't let them deter me, "and I've lost my fear of death a long time ago. Glad we had this chat, Amber. I will try to stay out your way, but get in my way, I won't be afraid to kill you."

"Pai, don't be stupid!" she called though I was halfway down the stairs. She called again and again, each time growing dimmer until I couldn't hear her at all. Amber should've known once she mentioned that name that I would want to look for him.

My existence for five years were spent meandering aimlessly. I wondered what I had to live for after the implosion of Heaven's Gate. I believed I lost what was left of 'my world' on that day. Yet the mention of his name-onii-chan's codename-gave me something I thought died: hope. My brother was the thread that tied me to humanity, a debt I could never repay. Nevertheless, I imaging I could come closer to redemption for the hell I forced him to endure those years ago.

And nothing-I repeat _nothing-_not even the Syndicate or EPR will prevent me from saving him.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Misaki toweled off the last of her damp hair as she stepped out the bathroom in her pajamas. She needed to wash off all the blood that was on her. Pausing at her coffee table where bloodied scraps of cloth were piled, she was reminded of the disarrayed state the young man was in. She carefully picked up the bandages and tossed them into her trash can.

Her eyes fell onto the prone figure asleep on her couch. Bandages ran across his shoulder and around his abdomen. The stranger's breath was eerily silent. Honestly the only way the Foreign Affairs' chief could tell he was breathing was the steady rise and fall of his chest. A rag was on his head since he had broken into a fever. Which, now that she thought about it, needed it to be changed.

The cop leaned against her wall, gazing at the stranger. She should've taken him to a hospital, but he had no form of identification and he could be arrested before he could even receive treatment. The dilemma nearly drove her professional side insane as it nagged her to report him to customs or the Second Foreign Affairs Division (3). Yet, the problem arose of the guy not receiving help and instead locked up. Her conscience couldn't allow that. At least until she knew his side of the story.

He could very well be a terrorist. He could victim of human trafficking. Or a hapless tourist. Possibly a foreign exchange student. Hell, he could be an agent undercover on a mission! All these and more were possibilities, but Misaki couldn't discern which based on appearance alone. She believed it was only fair to know his experience before placing judgment on a person.

And judging from his face, Misaki felt he had a lot of experiences. Experiences, she hoped, he would report her because she certainly didn't want to have to point a gun to get information.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Darn, I thought all this would turn out longer than it did…well, I tried. When I get to big action parts the chapters are usually longer…but I dunno. I'm trying to keep in a 'darker than black style' but have no idea how that's working for me._

_Anyway! I'm almost done with school, meaning more time for writing so hopefully I'll be working on this a lot more. So, Pai has the intent to search for Hei but can she reach him before the Syndicate can? Also, what's doing to happen with Misaki sheltering Hei in her house? Will he even wake up? Questions to be answered next time!_

_**Authoress' Notes:**_

_**1) Shi-sama: This is the Japanese translation for Pai's nickname 'Lady Death'. It sounds cool, don't you think?**_

_**2) daijobu desu ka: Are you alright?**_

_**3) Second Foreign Affairs Division: Unlike the Fourth Foreign Affairs Division (which Misaki is in charge of) this is an existent division in the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department Public Security Bureau (god, that's a mouthful), or Public Security Bureau. The main job of the second division is to enforce Anti-Chinese/North Korean espionage.**_


	8. Ch 7: Memories

_Okay, the work-on-it-during-the-summer plan did not work. Probably because I was off and on with my sleeping plus I was dragged into a game of Halo: Reach nearly every night. No matter. I have figured out that when I have school my desire to write is stronger. You know like it's a thrill to be able to write and go like 'we're on a deadline here, I have school in the morning'. So with any luck, since I am in creative writing (which is an excuse for me to write fanfic chapters and one-shots. I'll be able to get this going._

_Oh and I realized I haven't been doing this so…Disclaimer: I do not own Darker than Black cause god only knows where I would've taken it if I did._

_**Reviewers Response:**_

_Smckdwn823:__ Thank you, I'm glad the progression is going well._

_Dear4Life:__ After reading your fan fiction, I figured you would like Misaki's appearance._

_Baltz00:__ No problem. As for their reunion…well, you'll just have to wait to find out._

_LinkOOT:__ I thank you for your words._

_Ms Severus Kenobi:__ Ha, granted, that may be true. He'll just lay waste to everything…if he really wanted to._

_Devil wingz:__ Thank for reviewing each chapter. You're much better than me when I'm chapters behind. I just read up to the current one then review. As for the comments…I don't know, because I see Darker than Black has some similarities to Code Geass, one of them being that CC and Amber look alike. Since C's hair is green I just decided to make it green. I have mutual feelings towards Amber so I take none of it as offense. And yes. I do research. Every reference. Every fight. Every weapon. I research them so that readers would be able to use said research if they needed to._

_Tisk:__ Thanks for the love_

_martin jum:__ I appreciate the review_

_darkchain zangetsu:____I intended for it to be interesting_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricity~AllHailEccentricity~AllHailEccentricity~AllHailEccentricity~~~~~**_

_CREAK!_

He awoke the sound of the last floorboard of the stairs. Black locks strewn from sleeping, covered the youth's face as his eyes opened. Rolling towards his night stand, blue spheres reflected the time-2: 45. It was far too early for anyone in his household to be awake. Maybe it was his sister? She had been acting strangely lately…

Curiosity got the better of the boy as he crept from his bedroom and descended the stairway, carefully dodging the final step. He peered around the corner to see both of his parents and his younger sister standing in an open doorway. There stood to men garbed in matching dark suits. Why were they here? Why was everyone in the house but him meeting them?

"…her?" one of the men asked. The child's father nodded. Although no name was used, the boy could sense they were talking about Xing. The men parted a walkway to a car that was only a blur to him from his spot. He didn't know any details but somehow knew their intentions. Those men were coming to take her away. They were going to spirit away his little sister. And his parents were _allowing_ it!

Xing only made it off the three steps of their porch before he screamed her name. His arms wrapped around her. He glared the stoic faces of the men before him, "I don't know who you are but you can't have her! You can't!"

His parents both called his name in surprise, though he didn't hear them. Only the chime that was his sister's voice, "Onii-chan…"

"Xing, you don't have to go," he muttered, his embrace tightened.

"Why shouldn't I?"

The question chilled the boy. The monotone tied with the naturally bell-like voice of his sibling. She faced him with an expression unlike herself-cold and emotionless. It was like staring at a life-sized doll. It scared him for a moment. Only a moment before he brought himself back to his senses. It was all because of that weirdness that started happening to her. Those 'powers'. It wasn't her fault yet why did she have to be sent away?

One of the strangers stiffly said, "Move, kid."

"No, I am staying with her."

From behind him, he could hear his mother swooning at the proclamation. She was as surprised as everyone present-Xing included. The girl turned to him, "Don't be stupid, onii-chan."

"I'm only stupid if I let you go off into something dangerous alone."

His father called his name and demanded that he return to the house. The boy refused as he turned his head to the men, "Please. Whatever you want from me, I'll do it. Just let me stay with her. Please."

The men didn't know what to make of it, but finally, they opened the back door to their car.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricity~AllHailEccentricity~AllHailEccentricity~AllHailEccentricity~~~~~**_

Three guys were sent flying into the trees. Firm smacks were heard as their backs collided with the trees' thick bough. The males ambled onto their feet before their assailant. The person told them, "That will be all for today."

"Thank you, Nakamura-sempai," All three stood at attention before bowing, addressing the attacker by his surname. Their upperclassman waved them off as they walked away stretching their aching muscles and assessing themselves for bruising.

He chuckled to himself as he continued his training. Nakamura was entering his fourth year under the Syndicate's training. He had long since lost the childish face. His body was toned and honed for various athletic feats such as acrobatics, evasion, but above all: combat. Only aged sixteen, the teen had proven himself to be adept at fighting-no, that wasn't completely correct. It was more so that he excelled at survival. Nakamura endured many trials with a high survival rate with the squads he was paired with. The youth proved to be a bright candidate. Except for his desire to be within a bleak destination.

That was probably why Leonard Maxray was not pleased with the prospect of handing the aforementioned person his new assignment. The blonde-haired man approached his student when a kick lashed out towards him. Maxray grabbed the limb, "Amusing, brat."

"You surprised me, sir," the teenager feigned innocence as the officer released his foot. Leonard hid his amusement as a file was shoved onto the teenager's chest. Dark brown eyes seemed to glare at him before promptly turning away, "Congrats, Nakamura."

Gloved hands grasped the manila-colored folder. Blue eyes examined it for a moment before they gazed at the back of his commanding officer and mentor. The blonde-haired man paused, his back stiffened, "although it seems I won't be calling you that much longer."

"I don't understand, Maxray-sensei," the guy responded, genuinely confused.

The male, Leonard Maxray, grunted, stroking his mustache, as he turned to face his pupil. Maxray didn't like Nakamura in the least. Maybe it was wasn't disliked, but rather…he was disappointed in the teen's decision. The boy was nearly flawless. The teen had proven to be a hyper-lethal with the ability to stay two moves ahead of the game. However, the general hated both his student's 'womanly' personality of being a pacifist, nor the fact the boy requested to be transferred with contractors.

"You're being transferred, boy," Leonard declared, "To the unit in South America. Along side those godforsaken beasts called Contractors." The trainee prepared to speak out towards his officer's harsh words. "And save me ya bullshit on the matter. You leave tomorrow 700 hours."

"Yes sir."

Maxray normally didn't care to intervene with a student once his mind was made up but it seemed the young soldier got under his skin, "Look, Nakamura, there's time. I know you're itching for a fight but with them monsters? They'll kill you with those strange powers and never have any remorse if you're dead."

"With all due respect, Maxray-sensei, I have to decline. I've already been held up long enough and I need to return to my sister," was the teenager's answer. This earned a 'hmph' from his officer, "Still reeking of tit milk and yet you're speaking so tough. We'll see how well you last Nakamura. No, that's not it. May God have mercy, Hei."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricity~AllHailEccentricity~AllHailEccentricity~AllHailEccentricity~~~~~**_

Hei awoke with a start before a wave of nausea forced him back down. His eyes darted about, looking at his surroundings. Hurried footsteps were heard within the vicinity. Blue met brown when the woman before him said, "You're finally awake."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricity~AllHailEccentricity~AllHailEccentricity~AllHailEccentricity~~~~~**_

_Still short and ended crappy. God…this is going a lot slower than I expected…but I won't quit on this_

_Uh…little side note, Nakamura refers to the surname or last name. In Japan if you don't know a person well you call them by their last name rather than their first. Meaning…Hei and Pai's true last name (according to this story) is Nakamura. That giving you any ideas?_


	9. Authoress's Note

To my readers,

First and foremost, I'm sorry this isn't the update you might've been waiting for. I hate that feeling as well and hate that I'm doing this to my loyal readers. I'm sorry for the extended absence and the extremely hiatus I've put all my works onto. Apparently, college is more time consuming than high school in some aspects. Others, not so much. I won't blame my school work nor work for this break since there have been many times I've been able to write but can't find the motivation to write. That and I'm also on a RP site that I've been working on my characters there.

…I'm rambling so I'll get to why I have this note: Did I lose all my readers? I'd just like to gauge where I am with some so I can prioritize for the summer. Also, I need help with the writer's block. Um…any ideas? And…any ways to refresh the fandom in my head without having to rewatch the whole series (sorry, that's way too many episodes to rewatch when I'm trying to expand on my listing)?

Yeah, other than that…I don't think I have much. Um…how are you all? Hopefully good, ne? Uh…certain fandoms you're in that you'd like me to write for/get in? Also a thanks for the PMs in my inbox, I'm not dead I assure you. By the way, I don't bite so don't be afraid to shoot me a PM or find me on any other site I'm on (I'm Kirei Ryuusei on every place I join). I don't know, just feels cool when you can talk to your readers and such.

Again, rambling.

'Til Next Time,

Kirei Ryuusei


End file.
